The Shadow
by Gongsun Du
Summary: Shikamaru has a huge problem, a shadow clone he summoned won't go away. It's stealing his identity, his friends, even his money! Can Shikamaru possibly get his life back to normal? Read and review this hilarious story. 1st chap is M rated. ShikaxTem R&R!


**The Shadow**

"Shadow clone jutsu!" said Shikamaru performing the traditional hand sign.

Immediately a dozen clones appeared and assumed battle positions.

"You think that'll stop me? Fool!" jeered the enemy nin, "Ninja art double blade torrent!"

The ninja slashed through all but one of the clones. As he was about to finish off the last one he was suddenly paralyzed.

"Shadow possession jutsu success." said Shikamaru. Next he made the ninja drop his swords and put hi hands out in front of him. The clone then bound his hands and legs and collected the swords.

"Damn you bastard! You tricked me!" screamed the ninja.

"Yeah well after that troublesome four hour chase I was a little tired to give it my all. I figured a simple trick would suffice." said Shikamaru stifling a yawn "Oh yeah better get rid of that clone."

But as Shikamaru looked around the clone was gone. The traditional puff of smoke was also absent.

'Hmm. That's odd.' he mused. But Shikamaru was on a tight schedule and he didn't give it much thought.

Shikamaru decided not to waste anymore time and headed for home. He informed the anbu of the ninja's location and went to his favorite cloud gazing spot to relax.

'Whew that's another one for the count! With the hokage sending me on all these missions I deserve a break!'

"Hey there lazy ass." said an all too familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't the embodiment of hell on earth. How are you Temari?" said Shikamaru. And secretly thought. 'Yeah how are you? Could you do me a favor and jump in a deep lake?'

"Fine thanks for asking. By the way there's a jumping spider on your hand" said Temari.

Seeing the pesky arachnid Shikamaru quickly swatted him away.

"Thanksssssss." he hissed.

"Your welcome!" she replied sitting down next to him. She soon layed down on her back and closed her eyes.

'Oh boy! The bane of my existence is lying across from me.' he thought then he caught a whiff of her perfume. 'Passion fruit…yep she's here for a…"

"Date" said Temari.

"What?" asked Shikamaru.

"I said let's go on a date." To this Shikamaru responded with wide eyes.

"And why would I want to date you?" he asked.

"Maybe because you're eighteen and your still single? Or perhaps because we've known each other for over six years and we should catch up? Any of those sound good enough?"

"Nope" was the simple reply.

"I see." said Temari with mock sadness in her voice. "Then I guess I'll have to take Jiraiya with me inst-"

"Alright! Great kami in the heavens fine! Let's go on a date but I warn you no funny business" warned Shikamaru.

To this Temari looked up at him with her bright eyes and said smilingly.

"None"

Later after the date

The door to the apartment was thrown wide open as Shikamaru walked in with Temari straddling his chest. They were kissing violently and it looked as if they were trying to eat each other.

"Damn you Temari!" said Shikamaru in between kisses.

"What did I do this time?"

"Made me give a five dollar tip!" he replied before carrying her into the bedroom.

He tried to maintain balance as she began to attack his neck. As they neared the bed he flipped her around and dropped her on the bed. He paused only to take off his shirt before jumping next to her.

"You know Shikamaru it could be the insane amount of liquor I drank but I think we might actually make a good couple" said Temari.

"Are you insane?" he asked "I'd give it a month! Tops!"

He tore off her kimono and undid her sash. As he saw her exposed stomach he immediately bent over it. Shikamaru began to furiously kiss her stomach and abdomen.

"Wow Shikamaru! Easy I'm ticklish!"

"Since when?" he asked trying to remove her bra.

"Since this!" she said flipping him over and switching to the offensive. She had him undressed in no time at all. When she was finished she stood up and admired his muscles.

"Wow! Shikamaru I'm impressed!"

"Dido" he said as he finally removed her bra. "And I thought they were big before!"

"Uh thanks?" she replied.

Shikamaru removed her last articled of clothing and layed her on the bed. As he positioned himself over her she broke out laughing.

"What is it? Are you ticklish there too?" he asked.

"No it's just that earlier today I didn't see this as a possibility!"

"Yeah well neither did I" Shikamaru jammed into her and earned a moan. As he began to set a pace she suddenly motioned for him to stop.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Are you using protection?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, right." said Shikamaru. He got up and took said item out of his drawer.

"You keep them in your night drawer?" she asked.

"Hey you never know."

Shikamaru regained his pace and soon they were reaching they're climax. With one last shout they collapsed on the bed exhausted.

"That was…okay." she said.

"Hey after all those vodkas it took me ten minutes to find my wallet. Give me a break."

A few minutes passed and Temari looked at him.

"Sooo. Again?" she asked.

"You know it"

And so the fun began all over again. It continued until three in the morning till there was nothing left in either of them. They slept till ten a.m. when the door bell rang.

"Uhh! Temari go get it!" said Shikamaru as he pulled the covers over his head.

"No." she moaned "it's your apartment you get it."

"Fine but next time I get to be on top"

"Yeah, yeah! Whiner!"

Shikamaru put on his pants and walked to the door. Shikamaru opened it up to see something bizarre. Staring back at him with identical eyes was his clone. The only difference was that the clone had on a new tuxedo and alligator loafers.

"So what's new?"

**So how was it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
